Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Held for Training". Plot (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's house, Professor Chi-Chi wake up on a table, rubbing his eyes on the desk) *Professor Chi-Chi: Ah, the cube is still with me. You're not going anywhere Dimensional Cube 3000, or i would like to call you 5000 for sure. *??? #1: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: What? *??? #2: Open up mister. *Professor Chi-Chi: *walk to the door* Oh my god, what now? *open the door* Guys? *Stuart: Hey Professor Chi-Chi. *Aunt Martha: Just checking on you. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, i thought a bunch of strangers were going to come and rob me up. *Stuart: Don't worry, we're always here for you. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come inside. Let's talk more about our potion making study. (Many potions are set up as Professor Chi-Chi sit down and talk to Stuart and Aunt Martha) *Professor Chi-Chi: Like we did yesterday, we will discuss more about the potions and how can we pour a little drop on the cottons to make then big. *Stuart: Oh, how is Emily doing so far? *Professor Chi-Chi: I wonder why. I give the earbuds to Pat and Stan so they can hear and listen whatever i'm guiding them to. *Aunt Martha: Can we at least go into the portal and find them? *Professor Chi-Chi: No. Let them have their property for now. No need to disturb them. *Stuart: Okay, whatever you say so. (Back at Pluto in the King's castle, the King of Pluto is in the lab, trying to test out the airpods) *King of Pluto: Come on, come on. Why won't they fit? *Alien Boss: They're just earlings. Do you have a wife? *King of Pluto: I've never been married! *Alien Boss: Maybe those earlings could be a good fit for your daughter. *King of Pluto: She has been taken to the medicinal center. I hope she's feeling well. *Alien Boss: Do they have some sort of speaker? *King of Pluto: What are those? *speak to the airpods* Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, the airpods are on, with the voice of the King of Pluto) *King of Pluto: *speakers* I know you're in there. But can you hear me? *Professor Chi-Chi: What is that strange sound? *Stuart: I think it's your earbuds. *Professor Chi-Chi: Earbuds, why are they talking like they don't know what to do. *wear the airpods* What? *King of Pluto: Oh, you can talk. *Professor Chi-Chi: Pat, there is no time for games. What do you want with me? *King of Pluto: These airpods are working! I can't believe it! *Professor Chi-Chi: Airpods? Those are earbuds you wacky little hippo. *Stuart: Aunt Martha, i don't think they are earbuds. *Aunt Martha: They're airpods sir! *Professor Chi-Chi: What?! Airpods? I thought they were earbuds at first. *Stuart: I thought you have some sort of headphones to wear. *Professor Chi-Chi: Shut up. I wonder why Pat is trying to act like he's british. *King of Pluto: What kind of accent do you speak with? *Professor Chi-Chi: Are you a whacko? You speak with a regular voice, not with a New York accent. *King of Pluto: Ha ha ha. How funny you are. I think you must be a imaginary friend or a wise spirit. *Professor Chi-Chi: Grrrrrr, stop playing Pat! Either one of you need to stop it. Including you Stan. *King of Pluto: Stand by me. How fighting this is. *Stuart: Uh professor, i don't think that's Pat's or Stan's voice. *Aunt Martha: You might be talking to a stranger. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stranger?! No time for jokes and sorry for interrupting. See ya. *Stuart: That was a close one. *Professor Chi-Chi: Okay, now where were we? (The King of Pluto try talking with the airpods) *King of Pluto: That voice look weird inside of those thingies. *Alien Boss: Maybe you can wear them on when the little voice come back. *King of Pluto: Oh yes, i can. *wear the airpods in his ears* If that voice come back, i'll track his world down and end everything that annoying voice loves. *Alien Boss: So where are we talking the animals now? *King of Pluto: You know where. I had these strong cages up for them so they can't escape. (At the locker room, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily are caged in the locker area) *Timon: My god, what happen? Again? *Pat: Never knew there was a locker room. *Stan: You! You ruined everything. *Bunga: What are we gonna do now? *Pat: Guys, i'm sorry. *Simba: Now we're stuck and locked for disaster. *Pumbaa: How are we gonna fart? *Timon: Pumbaa, no time for that. *Pumbaa: Oh, this place is no bathroom. *Pat: Darn it. I can't believe i trap you guys all. *Stan: Since you have that freeze power, you shouldn't have take us all the way to the spaceship and head home for victory. *Pat: But the spaceship crashed at Mars. We can't escape no more. We need to get those airpods back to call Professor Chi-Chi for help. *Stan: Professor Chi-Chi isn't going to help us for nothing. *Emily: We shouldn't have brought the cube in the first place. Now it's too late. *Timon: We gotta get things right in our own. Sorry about that guys. *Simba: If it wasn't for Pat. Then it's wasn't for me. *Timon: We wouldn't rule the Pride Lands without you Simba. *Simba: I know. The world will never be the same. Especially the Circle of Life. *Timon: If there is no Hakuna Matata, there is now Kahuna Potato. *Pat: I blew it you guys. I really blew it for real. *Simba: Thanks a lot Patty. *Pat: It's Pat. But you can call me Patrick. *Stan: This sucks. *Bunga: I wanna go home. *Timon: Gosh, i had a bad feeling about this. We would probably get executed for real. *Pat: Executed?! Ahhhh! *try to break out the cage* Get me out of this cage! *Simba: Well great. We're stuck in our own cages and you ruined it all. *Pat: There is no way out. What are we gonna do? *Pumbaa: I don't know. *Pat: Oh god, we're dead meat. REAL DEAD MEAT! *Timon: What a waste of time. *Alien Manager #1: *enter the room with his buddy* Attention everyone. Listen up. *Alien Manager #2: The King of Pluto will be here any sooner. Right now he is testing out the airpods from his little ears. *Pat: The airpods! *Stan: If the king doesn't like it, can we get those back? *Alien Manager #1: No, the king is going to throw it in the trash if he don't like it. *Pat: What? *Stan: We gotta get those back before it's too late. *Timon: Let me try to get out. *try to get out of the cage* Nope. Too thick. *Pumbaa: I can't even move my horns to the cage. *Pat: Can we keep the superhero suits? They look cool on us. *Alien Manager #1: No costumes or anything. *Alien Manager #2: Remove those costumes now. *Timon: Well fine. No superheroes. *deform back to his original form* *Pumbaa: Alright then. *deform back to his original form* *Pat: Aw man. *deform back to his original form* *Stan: Fine, whatever. *deform back to his original form* *Simba: No more superheroes and that's it. *Alien Manager #2: You're a pet. We're keeping an eye on you to see if you're trying to scratch all over the walls. *Simba: No i'm not. *Alien Manager #1: Oh, the king is here to check on you. *King of Pluto: Hello my friends, thank you for keeping an eye on them. *Bunga: But we didn't do anything. *Emily: We were just sitting. *King of Pluto: Ha ha ha, you maniacs try to escape my world. Did you? *Timon: It's all Pat's fault. *Pat: What? Now you're causing the blame on me? *King of Pluto: You guys are going to fight in the Gladiator games and i mean it. *Simba: I thought we already did. *King of Pluto: It's a very different one from last time. Battle mode! *Timon: Whoa, battle mode. You got to be kidding on this. *King of Pluto: Look what i'm wearing? *show his airpods on his ears* *Pat and Stan: The Airpods! *King of Pluto: Oh yes. One of them will die and get the grand prize. *Pat: Give those back. *Stan: Not you. They're mine. *Pat: Don't you like me no more? *Stan: Aw shut up. No one care if you're going to be a picky and nosey person to get that prize. *Bunga: Are you going to zap us all again? *King of Pluto: No. I will pinch you if you misbehave like a baby. *Simba: Misbehave? Is this misbehaving to you? *roar* *King of Pluto: That's not misbehaving and i like it. *Simba: Ha ha ha. I'm the Lion King still. *Pumbaa: Uh oh, does anyone has a rest stop in here? *King of Pluto: No rest stops. You're all perfect. *Pumbaa: No i'm not. I gotta go and i have a really bad feeling. *Stan: We're not perfect. You're not perfect and they're not perfect. *Simba: You don't get the meaning of perfection. *King of Pluto: Oh, glore me. I think perfection shouldn't even exist at all. *Timon: What a waste of talk in your mouth. *Pumbaa: No......no......please don't. *King of Pluto: One of you will fight your friends to the match and i mean it. *Bunga: I thought we were going to team up together for the Alien Force. *King of Pluto: No worries! You guys aren't going to be a part of the team. *Pumbaa: *fart* Aw shucks. I fart....i fart. *Timon: Blah, gross. *Pat: Shoot. That was even a close one. *Stan: You're not helping Pat. *Pat: Oh yeah, wait til you get a punch in the face! *King of Pluto: My god, you guys stink. *Simba: We didn't fart. It was the warthog. *King of Pluto: You guys need a bath! All of you. *Everyone: All of us?! *King of Pluto: Yes. You're all going to take a bath. You gotta look clean and nice for the big Gladiator games. Managers! *Alien Manager #1: Yes king. *King of Pluto: Take them to the water room. They need to take a bath with nice soap, shampoo and water. And add some bubbles to it. *Alien Manager #2: We're on our way. *Timon: What now? *King of Pluto: *press the button to release the animals out of their cages* *Pumbaa: Gosh, what a stink. *King of Pluto: Come along animals, we're going to give you a nice and fresh comfortable bath. *Simba: Yeah, even at your crown. *King of Pluto: Don't ask the crown. Ask the managers. *Alien Manager #1: We have a place full of clean aliens on the block. *Alien Manager #2: You're all gonna like it. It's actually a shower room. (At the shower room, the aliens are seen, taking a shower. One of them are big, small and fuzzy as they clean their bodies in the water.) *King of Pluto: Here we are. The shower room! *Pat: Look at that. *Stan: Who want to take a nice shower. *Pat: Ooh, me. *Stan: Not you Pat. *Pat: How rude you are. Don't make our friendship go down in pieces. *Timon: Ooh, rain. *Pumbaa: It's just a shower. You took a shower before at Pat and Stan's house. *Timon: Never mind. *Simba: Hello ladies. *Pink Alien Ladies: Awww. *Bunga: Simba's the man. I'm the man! *Dark Grey Alien: Hey, i thought i was the man. *Pat: I like them big and chunky. How about that? *King of Pluto: Your shower place should be here in any minute. Keep walking. *Timon: That's a lot of bubbles around here. *Pat: Ooh, bubbly. *Stan: That's just plain dumb. *Pat: Hey. *King of Pluto: There we are. Your shower spot. (The shower spot is bigger and has over 10 shower water filters) *Timon: Hakuna Matata. *Pumbaa: We're in water paradise. *Pat: Oh my, this look like a clean area to take a shower. *Stan: Fresh outta the shower. *Simba: The floor look neat. *Bunga: What should we do? *Emily: Take a jump? *King of Pluto: Just clean yourselves. *Timon: Okay, now it is the time to take a shower! *King of Pluto: Go ahead. Have fun and no farting. *Pumbaa: We will. *King of Pluto: Well i didn't mean to. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily take a shower in their own shower spot) *Timon: Ooh, so cold. *Pumbaa: Uh Timon? It's warm. *Timon: Warm? What a cool breeze of water we got. *Simba: I haven't take a shower for years. *Timon: Well we did give you a bath when you were a cub. *Simba: Good old me. I wish i was a cub again. Too bad, i have to take care of the Pride Lands and watch what is going on within the Circle of Life. *Bunga: Zuka Zama. *Simba: Whatever. (Pat, Stan and Emily are taking a shower on their own) *Pat: Hey Stan, your soap stinks. *Stan: Oh shut up. Go and find your own soap somewhere. *Emily: You two need to stop fighting. *Pat: Oh yeah, we started it first. *Stan: He trap us all with that cage. *Emily: Well lucky, we got our collars out from zapping. *Pat: That invention of the king's was stupid enough to carry us back to Earth. *Stan: You're being a meanie. *Pat: No, you are! *Emily: *snap her finger* Enough fighting. I'm going somewhere. *Stan: Thanks a lot big boy. *Pat: I'm going somewhere else. *Stan: Me too. *Emily: Boys will always be boys. (Pat and Stan are in the other side of the shower area) *Pat: I wish i was alone. *Stan: I wish i was alone too. *Pat: Don't even think about it. *Stan: Not me twice. *Pat: Uggghhh, you didn't even say it first. *Stan: I wish you weren't here. *Pat: Shut up. *Stan: Don't ask. Ever! *Timon: Hey Stan, wanna hang out with us? *Stan: Oh sure, i would love to. But not with Pat! *Pat: *mocking Stan* But not with Pat! *act regular* How dare you. *Stan: Pat, i will never have a friend like you ever- *Emily: Stan, just ignore him. *Stan: Whatever, let's go. *Pumbaa: *grab the soap and drop it* Darn it. *Timon: Pumbaa, it's not food, it's a thing to wash. *Simba: I don't know how to use soap. *Bunga: Is it chewey? *Timon: And creamy? *Stan: No. It's what we use for cleaning our bodies. *Simba: I see your point. *Timon: Can we eat it? *Emily: No. That's not food. *Timon: Never mind. *Simba: How can we use it? *Stan: We're suppose to use it for washing. *use the soap and clean his body* See? *Timon: Take the soap and rub it in our bodies. Got it. *Stan: Now you guys try. It's very simple. *Timon: Alright. I can't believe you. *grab the soap and rub it in his hands and feet* *Simba: Are there any more soaps to use? *Stan: Yes. We got a plenty. *Simba: One of you guys are going to clean by mane. *Bunga: What? Pick Emily. *Emily: Hey. *Stan: Come on. It's not that complicated to clean your own body. *Pumbaa: One of you guys clean my body too. *Timon: What? Gross. *Simba: Really Pumbaa? *Pumbaa: Yeah, i wanted to be like you. *Stan: *clean Pumbaa with soap* Don't worry warthog, i'm cleaning you right now as possible. *Pumbaa: Ah, thanks a lot. You really got get a nice scrub on my belly. *Stan: Just sit like a hippo. I'll get you started on cleaning your hair and belly. *Pumbaa: Okay. *sit down* Hakuna Matata. *Simba: Anyone else? *Emily: *grab the soap and clean Simba* Me. *Simba: You shouldn't have say yes before you can start cleaning me. But that's okay, just learn your manners. *Emily: I promise. Man, you really have a nice mane. *Simba: Ah, i better relax my paws when i get home. *Emily: Oh well, no worries. (Pat is at his own side, taking a shower by cleaning his body with soap) *Pat: Pesky people, they don't know what to do with a soap. I clean my body with soap on the right way. *Stan: Hey Pat, your soap stinks! *Pat: Your soap is bad and it smell like school's bread! *Stan: Well school bread taste like soap and yours is even worse! *Pat: You're not helping. *Stan: You're not helping us out too. *Emily: Just ignore him. *Pat: Nah, i won't talk to him for a while. *Stan: We shouldn't even break our friendship in the first place. *Pat: Grrrrrr. *ignore Stan* *Stan: I won't listen listen to him. *ignore Pat* *Pat: Hmm, i wonder what this one do? *he pumps the soap dispenser, and the top is pushed off by pressure from bubbles forming inside of it* Ooh, bubbles! *pumps more* *Stan: Let me just- Hey! What is going on here? *Pat: Guys, check this out. This dispenser has bubbles! *Timon: Bubbles? *pumps the soap dispenser and make bubbles* Whoa, we got some bubbles going on. *Pumbaa: Ooh, let me try. *pumps more bubbles in* Bubble party! *Stan: There's over 10 dispensers in the room. Let's spread some bubbles everywhere. *Emily: *pumps more bubbles in* It look like we're having a bubble party today! *Stan: Make more bubbles! *Emily: *pumps more bubbles in* Here we go. *Pat: *punch the bubble dispenser as the bubbles spread around* It's a bubble palooza! (The bubbles grow bigger as it spread around the room with bubbles floating everywhere) *Simba: Look at that. *Stan: How did you do that? *Pat: We're in the world of bubbles! *Timon: This isn't a bubble place. This a shower zone! *Stan: Who want to sing in the shower, huh? *Bunga: Not me. *Stan: Whatever, i'm going in! *Pumbaa: Hey, you didn't even clean my hair. *Emily: We don't have shampoo in here. I guess we have to clean your hair with some soap liquid. *Pumbaa: Awww. (Stan walk into the pile of bubbles and he pretend to make hair out of bubbles and put it on his head) *Stan: Hey, cool looking shot. How about i dress up as a Santa Claus? *use the bubbles to dress as Santa Claus* Ho ho ho, merry Christmas. How about that one. *dress up as Elvis Presley with the bubbles* I call it a trap, i can't walk up. *get the bubbles out of his head* Now, in singing mode. *singing* I'm singin' in the rain Just singin' in the rain What a glorious feeling I'm happy again I'm laughin' at clouds So dark up above The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love *Pat: *look at Stan* Weirdo. *Stan: Don't ask me. Ask the bubbles. *Pat: The bubbles are not people. They're soap and gas in a liquid. *Stan: I know what they are. *Pat: Hey, you wanna try some of this? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 6) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters